Iron Monkey
Iron Monkey was a sludge metal band that formed in Nottingham, England in 1994. They are known for a visceral sludge sound, comparable (and in some cases an English parallel) to Eyehategod or Grief. Many of the lyrics were written by Johnny Morrow during his tenure working at a skate shop, at times inspired by many of the regular patrons. Despite little success in the band's career they managed to develop a cult following among fans of the sludge genre. History Iron Monkey began in 1994, with the founding members being John Paul Morrow, Justin Greaves, Doug Dalziel, Steve Watson and Jim Rushby. The band's first gig was at the Narrowboat in Nottingham on 5 January 1995. After building a violent reputation and a series of pub gigs throughout the band would release a self-titled full-length via Union Mill in 1996. Despite the band's reluctance to sign with Earache, they ultimately signed with the label by the end of 1996, starting with a CD reissue of the first album. Before the deal was made however guitarist Steve Watson was fired and replaced by Dean Berry. The band's second album Our Problem was released to high acclaim. The next release was a split CD with Japanese doom metal band Church of Misery that was put out by Man's Ruin Records. In 1999 the band played the Dynamo Festival in the Netherlands and shortly after Jim Rushby left the band and was replaced by ex-Acrimony guitarist Stu O'Hara. However, due to a variety of personal and industry problems the band split in September 1999 during a tour with Pro-Pain. A posthumous compilation entitled Ruined By Idiots was released in 2002. Curated by Morrow along with a proposed DVD that never saw release, the compilation was ultimately finished after he has passed away on 22 June 2002. In 2012, Earache would re-issue both Iron Monkey albums with bonus tracks in a 2CD set along with vinyl re-issues for both albums. On 19 January 2017 the band announced a new Facebook page and intents to reform with Steve Watson and Jim Rushby involved along with Scott Briggs. They posted a simple photo of the three with the caption "Hello Shitheads".FacebookAccessed 19 January 2017 On 25 January 2017 it was announced the band have signed to Relapse Records with a new album in the works set for the fall of 2017.RelapseAccessed 25 Janaury 2017 On 16 August 2017 the first new song in twenty years entitled OmegaMangler was released to promote the band's forthcoming third album 9-13, set for a 20 October releaseRelapse Records YouTube and ultimately praised by critics despite the drastic shift in sound to more of a "sludge-core" sound. Live shows have been hinted at with a setlist and then on 27 November 2017 a three-date tour of the UK was announced, set for April 2018 (Though Rushby was unable to perform them due to a neurological condition.).Iron Monkey Facebook Following these successful shows the band would start work on a new album throughout 2018. Discography Studio Albums * Iron Monkey (1997, Earache) * Our Problem (1998, Earache) * 9-13 (2017, Relapse) Misc. Releases * We've Learned Nothing (1999, Man's Ruin) * Iron Monkey / Church of Misery (Split with Church of Misery) (1999, Man's Ruin) * Ruined By Idiots: Live and Unleashed (2002, Maniac Beast) Members Original Era * Doug Dalziel - Bass (1994 - 1999) * Justin Greaves - Drums (1994 - 1999) * Johnny Morrow - Vocals (1994 - 1999) (Died 2002) * Steve Watson - Guitars (1994 - 1997) * Jim Rushby - Guitars (1994 - 1999) * Dean Berry - Guitars (1997 - 1999) * Stuart O'Hara - Guitars (1999) Reunion Lineup * Jim Rushby - Guitar, Vocals (2017 - Present) * Steve Watson - Bass (2017 - Present) * Scott Briggs - Drums (2017) * Ze Big - Drums (2018 - Present) * Bloody Kev - Live Guitar, Vocals (2018) External Links *Noisey written piece on Iron Monkey *Facebook Page *Quietus Article *Australian Fanpage *Blabbermouth Article *Article on Reissues References Category:Band Category:Iron Monkey Category:Sludge Metal Category:Nottingham Category:England Category:Earache Records Category:Relapse Records Category:Man's Ruin Records